Japan in Shibuya
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A Hetalia/GALS Crossover starring Japan. This fic contains lots of GALS Characters with some Hetalia humor spliced in it. It may look a bit bizarre, but you'll see soon enough. Japan visits one his own places, Shibuya, and meets a very interesting Japanese girl, with some wild traits. Rated T for violence and language.


_**Disclaimer:  
**Before we begin, I'd like to poit out that I Do not own any of both of the animes in question. However, this story is yet another GALS! Crossover, but THIS TIME, I added a little Hetalia in it._

_Granted I do not own Axis Powers HETALIA, but there are a lot of Fan Fics featuring many characters, including Italy, America, & Germany._

_This one takes the cake. Enjoy._

_Hetalia: Created by Hidekazu Himaruya  
GALS!: Created by Mihona Fuiji_

* * *

_**Japan in Shibuya**_

It started as one glorious day for Kiku Honda, a.k.a. Japan. He was traveling around, looking for some fine foods to buy for dinner. He has set up a dinner date with America.

"I hope I can find some rice and peppers somewhere," he said, "It's just confusing why he likes this stuff."

Just then, he notices a very bright area. He looked up at the tall building and saw the numbers, 109.

"Where am I?" He thought.

He wandered on, knowing what type of city he has entered.

*-*-*

As he walked by the shops, all the people were looking at Japan in much question. They felt like he was a stranger. This made Japan very uncomfortable.

"Hmm… something tells me that this is such a town," he thought, "I don't think I can find a shop from here."

He approached a person and asked, "Excuse me, kind sir, but could you tell us where I can find some peppers?"

The guy then said nothing. He then pointed at the direction of a small shop nearby.

"Arigato," he bowed.

*-*-*

But one wrong turn later, he found a record shop. He entered it and found that the place has a lot of records. Japan was confused that he called to an employee.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where I am?" He asked a boy with brown hair.

"No, but I can tell you where to go," he said in a blunt manner.

"Forgive me, but I was trying to look for the grocery store, but I got lost and found this place," he apologized.

"Whatever," the guy said, "As long as you didn't get lost."

"Can you tell me where I am?" Japan asked again.

"Well, if you're looking for a shop, there's one on downtown Shibuya," he answered, "But I suggest you keep your eyes peeled for that place… although… try to stay away from her, if you're lucky."

"Uh, her who?"

"You know… "Her"."

"I'll keep that in mind; by the way, I never gotten your name…"

"I'm Rei Otohata; and you are?"

"Uh… I'm Japan."

"Japan? That's a weird name. Did your parents give you that name since you're born here?"

Japan was confused at what Rei said; he stepped back to the exit.

Japan stepped out and was worried.

"He reminds me of someone I know," he thought.

Just then, 3 girls in matching school uniforms and tan skin jumped in front of Japan and shouted at him.

"HEY! You stay clear of Rei!" The tan girl with red hair shouted.

"That's right!" The tan girl with yellow hair added.

"Rei Otohata's the #1 guy in Shibuya!" The tan girl with the blue hair added.

"You are not worthy hanging with him!!!" All 3 shouted.

"I don't understand… are you 3 fans of him?" Japan asked.

The 3 tan girls bellowed on trying to make sure he'd stay away from Otohata, but Japan walked back a bit.

"Hey, wait! You hold on a minute!" The red tan girl shouted.

"Eh?"

"You look familiar…"

"Could you be one of those new Hot Guys in Shibuya?"

"We've heard that there are more like you in Japan!"

"And you match the outcome: The black hair, the brown eyes, and that tall figure!"

All 3 shouted simultaneously, "DAMN! WE WANT A GUY LIKE YOU!!!"

Japan gulped. But then he asked, "Tell me… have you ever found another guy like him… or me?"

"Well… no…"

"Uh, then… I cannot be taken just yet. But you'd understand. I've some important work to do."

Japan walked away as the 3 girls stopped sulked in disappointment.

"This sucks," all 3 pouted, "He doesn't know us… I'll bet he doesn't like us… uber sad…"

As Japan walked away, he remembers that some of those pouting reminded him of Lithuania.

*-*-*

Japan arrived at the statue of Hachi the Dog, Shibuya's landmark.

"How cute," he thought, "I wonder how they found a dog like him to model for such a spot."

He blushed as he admired Hachi. Just then, he heard a voice from above.

"You can stop staring at me now," a girl called from the top of the statue; the girl had bleach blond hair and a red streak in it.

"Oh, uh…" Japan asked, "Excuse me…"

The girl stared at Japan while munching on a hamburger.

"What are you doing here? (Munch) If you're lost somewhere (Munch) try finding a cop! My brother's a cop (Munch), so it would be (Munch) no problem!"

"Uh, I cannot understand you," Japan said.

"She reminds me of America," He thought as he remembered America munching on a hamburger.

"What?" She continued while munching, "You say you cannot (Munch) understand the (Munch) Great Ran Kotobuki (Munch, munch) while you're new (Munch) here? What an uber doofus! (Munch, munch, munch)"

Japan bowed and apologized. But then, a tan guy with spiky blond hair waltz by.

"Ran-Chan!" He shouted, "I'm here!"

"Oh, hey, Tatsukichi!" Kotobuki cheered.

"Huh? You're…" Japan asked Tatsuki.

"Oh? We haven't met, right?" Kotobuki said.

She jumped down and smiled at Japan.

"I believe you said your name was Ran Kotobuki?" He asked.

"Correct! I'm the world's greatest GAL!"

"GAL? What's a GAL?"

Kotobuki said in much annoyance, "Hey… are you okay? Did any brain cells got killed in your head?"

"Ran-Chan, that's harsh! Give the guy a break…" Tatsuki stated.

"Uh, can you tell how to find th--?"

"The what? Are you lost or something? Oh, don't be!" Kotobuki interrupted.

"I mean, where am I?"

"Aw, he's confused, Ran-Chan… perhaps we can walk to Palm Tree with him. Maybe he'll find a place that he needs."

"Uh… Palm Tree?"

"Tatsukichi! Don't be uber Stupid! Besides, it's a great idea, but he must be trusted! Let's worry about… uh… who are you again?"

"Aw, Ran-Chan! You're so sweet!"

Tatsuki tries to kiss Kotobuki, but she socked him.

"BACK OFF!!! IT'S NOT IN REGULATION TO KISS ANOTHER FRIEND, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND, YOU WURST-HEAD!!!" She shouted, much similar to Germany, which made Japan shudder.

"On second thought," Japan said, "I'll go with you."

Kotobuki & Tatsukichi walked with Japan to Palm Tree.

*-*-*

When they arrived, Japan saw the place and was amazed.

"Miss Kotobuki, this is a beautiful place there."

"Please, uh, you… Call me Ran."

"Thank you, Miss Ran; but I should introduce myself."

But as he was about to introduce himself, two girls approached them.

"Ran, hey there!" A girl with blonde hair called.

"Miyu! Aya! Good to see you!" She called back.

"Huh? That hair…" Japan thought, looking at Miyu's hair, "It reminds me of England."

"Uh, Ran, who's the guy over there?" Miyu asked.

"He reminds me of Otohata, only slimmer," Aya added.

"Oh… Konichiwa," Japan greeted the girls.

"He never introduced us yet, but he will eventually," Kotobuki said.

"Oh?" Aya said, "But, has he ever studied abroad?"

Aya then approached him and asked, "Pardon me, but, do you have any studies in English or Math or anything? I'd be glad to tutor you."

"HEY, NO FAIR, AYA!!!" Kotobuki shouted, "You promised _me _I could have you as a tutor!"

"Uh… actually I have been working in businesses at home," Japan answered, "So, no. I graduated High School not too long ago."

"Oh, he's a middle-aged man?" Tatsukichi cried.

Aya then gives Japan a folder of some notes she took.

"If you ever need some business studies, call me."

"Miyu's amazed by your presence; not to mention your uniform. Are you a Captain of a ship?"

Japan looked at his uniform and said, "Uh, well, it's custom-made for me. I wore it when I was just young."

"You didn't answer Miyu's question!"

"No. But I am excelled in martial arts. This girl has been nice enough to show me around Shibuya soon."

Miyu smiled and blushed.

"Tell me… does Ran & Tatsukichi have any pleasures together?"

"No…" Miyu smiled.

Aya shook her head.

Tatsukichi smiled and started to act suave, while holding a rose.

"Uh… France?" Japan thought.

"Ran-Chan, please accept this rose as a token of my esteemed gratitude."

"What are you saying?"

"It's simple!" He cried, "I CANNOT LET YOU DATE HIM!!! This guy's a regular John Doe!"

"EXCUSE ME???" Japan shouted.

"Would you leave me alone, you dumbass?" Kotobuki shouted.

Tatsukichi started to whimper a bit.

"Ran! Aren't you ashamed of yourself???" Miyu scolded.

She then started to chop her head.

"Uh, it's okay; I'm used to seeing this travesty here."

He then pulled out a bag of salt.

"EVIL SPIRITS BEGONE!!!"

He threw the salt onto the pavement.

"How poetic!" Aya remarked.

"How stupid…" Kotobuki said, "Come on! I'm starving!"

They went inside as they began to chat again.

*-*-*

They began to eat inside. Kotobuki had some pasta, while Tatsukichi had some fried dumplings.

"Tell me, Miss," Japan asked Towa Himejima, the proprietor of Palm Tree, "Where did you get this kind of food?"

"It's simple!" Towa said, "I got it from Chinatown!"

He gasped and then he remembered the time he, Germany, & Italy were stranded and found a Chinatown in the island.

"Could she have access to China's town?" He thought.

"Excuse me, but are you feeling okay?" Towa asked Japan.

"Oh… Me? Sorry… I'm not used to these conditions today."

"That's okay… you'll get used to it."

As Japan sulks a bit, Kotobuki chats with Miyu & Aya.

"So, Aya," Miyu asked, "Did you ever ask Otohata for another date yet?"

"No, not yet," Aya replied, "He's pretty busy."

"Aw, don't be such a prawn!" Kotobuki snapped, "Just because Rei's too busy, doesn't mean he's ignoring you."

"You mean it?"

"Exactly! We'll see what happens. Besides, he'd always go "Ice Shoulder" on you when you sometimes cry or sometimes feel emotional; but that's just him."

"Oh, Ran, don't be ridiculous," Miyu shouted, "Otohata is a great guy for Aya! If she loses him, what will happen to her now?"

"Maybe she'll find a new GL guy!"

"Ran, you kidding???"

"HAH! Like hell someone will ever date her at this rate! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Oh, Ran, you're such a meanie!"

Kotobuki & Miyu stopped and looked at Aya, who was a bit crossed; she stared at them and started to chant, "KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL…"

Both girls started to shake in fear.

"Uh… I'm just kidding, Aya," Kotobuki said, "Rei is _totally _for you!"

Japan watches from afar, also in fear, knowing that that's the same chant as Russia.

"I have a feeling she's _that_ scary," He thought, "Even with that black hair…"

"Hey, Ran! How about some more pasta???" Tatsuki shouted.

Kotobuki shouted with her hand held high, "PASTA!!! YAHOO!!!"

Japan shook in much fright, "Is this Italy's stance?"

*-*-*

Afterwards, Japan & Kotobuki walked together to the store. Japan bowed and was grateful that he made it in one piece, despite having to go through another weird day. However, Kotobuki wasn't finished with him just yet…

"Hey, let's go party! Why not a big Karaoke party right now?" Kotobuki shouted.

"Uh… I really should be going," Japan stuttered.

"Nonsense! Let's go!" She cheered on as she grabbed his hand.

Japan was being dragged by Kotobuki to a local karaoke bar; he was very forlorn about this.

"Don't worry," She added, "When it comes to do stuff, having fun is all that matters!"

She let out a thumbs-up pose, similar to America, and shouted, "That's an IRON CLAD rule for GALS!!!"

*-*-*

At the bar, she sang lots of songs. Japan watched on and applauded to her, even though he was dragged at his own freewill; Japan was about to leave when Kotobuki suddenly sang a song he knows very well…

"Listen to this, guy!" Kotobuki cheered with the microphone in her hand.

"Uh… I have a name…" Japan said.

But Kotobuki didn't listen. She sang her heart out on the song Japan knows really well:

_Nee nee papa wain choudai_

_Nee nee mama nee nee mama_

_Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no_

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Boku Hetalia_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Jitto mite chikyuu_

_Hyotto shite chikyuu_

_Boku Hetalia_

_Aa hitofude de_

_Mieru subarashii sekai_

_Nagagutsu de kanpai da_

_Hetalia!_

It was _"Marukaite Chikyuu"_! A song Japan heard from his friends. He was moved by her singing, he applauded.

"Thank you," she said, "I guess I poured my heart out singing about it."

"I understand… I usually sang that song a lot."

"That's great! I'll bet you can sing, too!"

"Uh… no, thank you. I should be going."

Kotobuki then asked, "How about I treat you to some snacks?"

Japan agreed, but then turned away.

"Can I at least buy it for you?" He asked.

"Wonderful! I want pasties! NO! I want crepes!" She rambled on.

Japan chuckled meekly as Kotobuki's stomach growled.

*-*-*

Kotobuki had some crepes, chicken, pizza, pasta, and many others. Japan suddenly realized that he's been tricked into paying for her, but he _was _honored to do so.

"Thanks pal! You're a real lifesaver!" She cheered.

"No, it's all right," Japan replied.

As they continued eating, they heard a scream. They got up and went outside to see what's going on; but not before Japan paid the bill.

They arrived and found a girl being harassed by a guy; he wanted to chat with her by grabbing her arm.

"Hey, come on, show me around, cutie," the guy with a red jacket and brown hair said.

"AHH! Leave me alone! I'm not interested," the girl with blonde hair and a school uniform shouted.

"HEY, YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Kotobuki shouted.

"Stay out of this!" The guy shouted.

Kotobuki laughed out boisterously and shouted, "I, the hero of Shibuya, am in charge of this operation! And I expect some respect towards you."

"Oh, really?" He let go of the girl and called out his friends.

5 other boys in matching jackets came by the boy. They let out an evil sneer and pointed at Kotobuki.

"Well, well, well; it seems 2 against 6 is fair to us."

"That's where you're wrong!" Kotobuki shouted as she snapped her fingers.

In an instant, Miyu, Aya, Yuuya, Mami, & Tatsuki appeared behind Kotobuki.

"What? What is this?" The 1st boy shouted.

"The Shibuya Allies!!!" They all shouted.

"What the heck is going on?" Japan thought as he witnessed a certain matter like this before.

"I, the leader, choose to beat you small fries up! You hurt anyone in _my _town, you pay the price!" Kotobuki shouted.

She then pointed at the group and cried, "MAMI-RIN! I CHOOSE YOU! ATTACK!"

Mami charged at the group with a trashcan lid and a Singapore cane in her hands. She started to attack the thugs. She swung her cane and struck 3 of the boys in the gut, head, & legs. She also smacked the trashcan lid on the leader of the group and the remaining two.

"Impressive!" Japan thought, "Her moves and style is like China's fighting back in that deserted island."

As she turned to the leader again, he pulled out a white flag and waved it around.

"Please! Have mercy! Please, I beg you! I'll do anything!" He pleaded as he waved his flag.

Japan could only watch and see what was going on as Kotobuki grabbed the leader by the neck.

"Okay, dumbass! You get the hell out of Shibuya if you know what's good for you!" She screamed.

"Yeah! Who gives you the right to interfere?" Miyu added.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," Yuuya added.

Aya approaches Japan and said to him, "You should step back for a moment. This could be scary."

As Kotobuki was about to strike him, a faint singing is heard from above. From out of the dusk sky, a figure that resembles Taizo Kotobuki started to cry to the heavens.

"HA, HA, HA, HA! JAPAN HAS BEEN KNOWN FOR ITS WAY OF LIFE AND CALL OF DUTY!" He bellowed, "BUT SOCIETY IS AT A STANDSTILL! WE, THE OFFICERS OF SHIBUYA, AND ALL OF JAPAN, HAVE WITNESS THESE TRAVESTIES BEFORE! WE DO WHAT WE CAN, AND THAT IS TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT! HEED MY PLEE, CITIZENS OF TOKYO, MARCH UP AND RISE TO THE OCCASION AND HELP OUT OUR CAUSE OF PROTECT JAPAN! DO THIS AND YOU'LL MAKE AMENDS FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN! BECOME WHAT YOU CAN BECOME: **A HERO FOR ALL!!!**"

Taizo disappears afterwards. Kotobuki and the others were in shock. The group of boys screamed and dashed away in much fright. Kotobuki let out a hearty laugh again.

"HA, HA, HA!" She bellowed, "RETREAT!!!"

She and her friends dashed away, leaving Japan all alone. He let out a deep sigh and thought, "Who was he?"

*-*-*

Japan was about to leave Shibuya, by train, when Kotobuki spotted him again.

"Hey, mister!" She called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, but it's getting late," Japan said, "Besides, I have to get home for a dinner date."

"OH? A dinner date?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and who's the lucky girl?" She sneered at him, nudging his shoulder.

"Uh… it's an acquaintance of mine."

"Oh, darn…"

"Well, I'm sorry I wasted your time a bit… but I really should be going. And thank you for the fun day."

"Okay, then. See you soon!"

Kotobuki waved goodbye to Japan as Japan bowed back to her. She suddenly had a mere thought.

"WAIT!" She called back as Japan was far away, "I never got your name! I want to remember this day very well!"

Japan turned around and said to her his name…

"I am… Japan; it was nice meeting you."

Japan left to the train station with his groceries he had earlier.

As the train left, Kotobuki had a thought about him.

"Japan…"

She let out a stifled giggle and shouted, "What an uber stupid name!!! I mean, he's named after our country? For real?"

She continued laughing as she walked home.

*-*-*

That night, Japan watched over the night sky out on the porch. He then remembered some of the things Otohata said to him. He also remembered what actions took place relating to his fellow friends, from Kotobuki's hamburger munching to Aya's eerie chant to the group's sudden name "_The Shibuya Forces_" to the appearance of Taizo a la Rome.

Japan let out a deep sigh and said, "That place was weird… I don't think I'll see her again."

He then remembered what Otohata said about staying away from that girl; it turns out Kotobuki _was _that frivolous girl.

Japan sulked and said meekly, "Oh… I see… but… what was he talking about?"

端


End file.
